A son's temptation and forbidden desire
by Zeofox45
Summary: We have seen Naruto Uzumaki deal and dealt with a lot of drama and conflict in his life. And yet nothing prepares him for the one thing that he would have never have seen coming: A forbidden desire after seeing the act of love making by his family. Contains Incest, graphic content, language, and humor. Maybe romance thrown in too, but not certain just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Due to the fact that my writing has gone done in interest and both motivation and imagination I will be writing a new story to get back the motivation that I don't have with my first story. Don't worry my other story will not be left in abandonment it is only halted until further notice. Now this story is basically a Naruto story except that it will be incest with both Minato and Kushina. I got in the mood to right a story of my own seeing as how incest in naruto's life can take a very sharp and dramatic turn with how it is dealt with. Keep in mind that this story will show a lot of content and graphic nature so anyone who does not like these stories, the arrow and/or X is up there. **

**Zeofox: Let's see how this plays out**

**Naruto: Ok I've seen a lot of crazy shit but this… this is one I will not be any part of!**

**Zeofox: Naruto you got to relax man. Besides it's a story, and in case you haven't noticed things in a story are not always happening in the real world.**

**Naruto: Like I said I will not be a part of this! It's just so… so… wrong.**

**Zeofox: It is not wrong if one accepts it willingly!**

**Kushina: Well the three of us aren't exactly the types to accept something and come along quietly!**

**Minato: More to the point what the hell even go you to writing this stuff?!**

**Zeofox: I'll explain later. For now on with the show! (Zeofox does not own Naruto. All characters and rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Chapter 1 why do I feel this way?**

**There are a lot of things I have seen through my eyes. The good, the bad, the unusual, and even the horrifying considering the fact that my home is in the hidden leaf village it wouldn't surprise me that to think that nothing out of the ordinary could change my view of things. But I was quite wrong on that… for there was one of the many things a child like me no less should not have seen. **

**And what may be this type of unseen performance that I should not have yielded to seeing? But yet I did?... I would say it in so many ways, I could say what it was, I could describe it, but just for the sake of trying to preserve time and/or not trying to waste it I'll just cut it simple. I don't know how but I somehow walked on my parents literally ****making love****! And no not the kind of mushy, gooey, kissy type of face thing the kiddies refer too, no I mean literally making love as in 'pounding the fuck out of her and giving her that stupid grin of " I just got fucked in the most wonderful, passionate , so fucking hot piece that I cannot bother to literally describe it. And yet, I feel strange just seeing that. But what's even stranger was the fact that my parents Minato Namikaze the 4****th**** hokage of konoha AKA the yellow flash and Kushina Uzumaki known simply as the red death or the hot blooded habanero, have yet to notice me.**

**Or maybe they just did but didn't really care, yet I couldn't bother to look away. I mean most people with the right frame of mind would literally just step out slowly, walk towards someplace else, and try to get this horrible mentally and emotionally scarred memory from being burned in their mind! But to me I don't know what in the world glued me to stay there and watch them. I mean it was bad enough that I had to witness one of the few things a child, much less me, should know off but the fact is, that no matter what I just couldn't stop looking as my dad was going in out of her while she was just looking up at him with a loving expression. I just didn't know what to say or do.**

**But here is how this all started, before I go anywhere into the type of details that while I shouldn't I will say.**

_Flashback (2 days ago) _

**I was just returning home from an A ranked mission covered head to toe in dirt and dust. The mission was to locate information falling under Class A that was being held in a secure facility just 8 miles outside of Konoha. This information contained notes and research to the making of a new type of explosive rumored to be far stronger than the current notes we use when attached to kunai's. Only minor injuries were reported as the only casualties but the team and I managed to disable the security and collect the information.**

"**I'm sore all over it is no wonder that my feet are aching. I just want to get home, eat some fruit, sit on the couch and watch a movie." Sighs Naruto as he approaches the house.**

**The life of this young 19 year old blonde male is anything but ordinary, and while he still enjoys a good prank every now and then even he knows that there are times when you have to stop. Despite the rough life Naruto went through he managed to make things a bit easier for himself and got the village to loosen up on their hate, though there are still some people who would want to keep blind than move on.**

**Entering his house he finds his mom reading a magazine on home décor while drinking some mango juice.**

"**Hey Sochi how did your mission go?" asked Kushina looking at Naruto who is covered in dirt**

"**It went fine kaa-san, just got a bit dirty that's all" says Naruto in a tired voice**

"**It looks like no matter what Mission you go on you always come back filthy" giggled kushina knowing Naruto has a habit of not keeping tidy**

"**Hey I don't always come back dirty! Anyway where is tou-san? Asked Naruto looking around noticing his dad was not there**

"**Oh your father left a few minutes earlier. Said he needed to get some supplies for the library, which what they are I do not know" says Kushina as minato often comes back with more than what is needed**

"**So for now it is just you and me Sochi. Why don't you go get cleaned up relax for a little while. I'll start getting dinner ready soon." Says kushina walking to the kitchen**

"**I will kaa-san. I'll come back to help you with dinner tonight" says Naruto since he usually helps her at times.**

"**Thank you Naruto. I really appreciate you helping me, I really do." Says kushina with a warmness in her voice**

"**Don't worry mom you know I'm always able to help when I can" says Naruto heading upstairs**

"**I know sochi… I….know" says kushina. She can remember the times when Naruto has helped her with a lot of things be they shopping, fixing the house, making food, solving finances, and at times, comforting her when she was feeling really down mostly due to stress from work and from minato at times. She is really grateful to have a son like Naruto to help her when she couldn't handle more than she could. **

"**Naruto… I love you Sochi…. I just wish that there were times when I could love you more than I should….more than a son, Sigh….WHOA hold the damn phone there girl. What are you thinking? He is your son! You have your husband for that kind of love" kushina mentally shouts. It is true that she has caught herself looking at her son in more than just motherly affection and how this all started she has yet to know! One thing is clear though, she needs to put these thoughts in the back of her head, besides, it isn't like Naruto feels the same way about her, he is young and she is old, Naruto would probably be grossed out by the idea. I mean there is no way that Naruto could look at his mother in that type of light, could he? **

**After a long shower Naruto enters his room with a few thoughts in mind, specifically on where to go out this weekend? There are no missions and no meetings to attend to, and everything around the house is taken care of, so what could the 19 year old blonde jounin do a weekend night?**

"**I have no clue what to do tomorrow night?" says Naruto still trying to find something to do**

**He looks down at his Samsung s3 galaxy smartphone to find a text from Kiba saying there's a social tomorrow with the group and new people to meet then going to a club called ZetX. Cool crowd, hot music, and plenty of action to get into. (In this story technology is more advance so they have phones, DVD players, computers, and more up to date TV sets) So seeing as there is nothing better to do he texts back agreeing to go with him and the others. Now drying his hair he decides to read a book for a bit before going to help his mom with dinner but after reading a few pages his mind wanders off. He has noticed his mom has been worn out lately due to work and while his dad does indeed work, his mom is the one who takes note of most things which is why he helps her whenever he gets the chance. Naruto cares deeply for his mom and would enjoy seeing her take it easy once in a while.**

"**I wish you wouldn't take on so much kaa-san, you balance enough things as it is. I want to be able to do more for you, just to see you more relaxed. I love you kaa-san, even if I want that love to be more than that of your son… but more as your lover," sighs Naruto only to freak out and stutter**

"**W-w-w-what the hell?! I'm not supposed to think about her like that she's my mom! She has dad to love her in that way. She wouldn't love me like that; she wants someone her age, which is more suited. She get freaked out if she found out I love her as more than a mom."**

**As the same with kushina Naruto has also noticed his mom in a new light but can you blame him? His mother in his opinion is a very beautiful woman from her hair to her violet eyes, even her body is one that many want to have a chance to have or touch. Looking at the clock seeing as its seven Naruto heads down to the kitchen to help his mom with dinner.**

_With Minato_

**Returning from his errands Minato Namikaze heads home to greet his wife and son after a day of crazy shopping.**

"**Good thing they had a last set of black scrolls in 24 left, every time I try finding them I always get an empty display." Says minato who for once is happy and not empty handed**

"**I wonder how Naruto and Kushina are doing, I haven't seen them all day" says minato now in the front yard of the namikaze compound which consists to 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a lounge, large sized kitchen and living room, and a huge yard used mainly for training or sports. **

"**I'm Home" shouts Minato to see his wife and soon in the kitchen, the latter preparing dinner while her assistant was making the rice. **

"**Welcome back dear. How was your shopping" Asked Kushina kissing her husband while keeping an eye on the food.**

"**It was eventful but at least I managed to get what I needed." Says minato showing the black scrolls**

"**Hey Naruto how did the mission go? Asked minato looking at Naruto**

"**It went fine but..."**

"**He came a complete mess minato, like he always does." Giggled Kushina**

"**How many times does this make so far? About three or four?" minato wonders**

"**Can we just forget about that and get back to making dinner kaa-san? My stomach is starting to complain of lack of food" says Naruto with the loud growls**

"**Dear why don't you go and rest up, dinner will be ready soon. Sochi I can finish off from here" says kushina getting plates and cups ready**

"**Alright, guess I'll go watch TV then." Says Naruto sitting down**

**Dinner went by like ordinary with the usual conversations, keeping things in check, same old same old. Naruto told his parents about going out tomorrow night with Kiba and the others, they agreed as long as there was someone who could drive, even though they and Naruto himself knew that while he does drink he doesn't abuse it. So with dinner done and then going to unwind for a while, everyone turns it to get some shut eye.**

"**Minato is there anything important you have to do tomorrow?" asks Kushina slipping in to her nightgown**

"**Well I have a couple of things to take care off, but other than that I have the rest of the day off once I'm done" answers minato letting kushina know of the free time**

"**About time, now we can spend the rest of the day together." Kushina says happily**

"**Yeah, it has been a while since we have been together hasn't it?" states minato**

"**Yes it has darling." Says Kushina kissing minato**

"**And since Naruto will be out, we can have the night to ourselves. Maybe even have some of that hot bonding we haven't done." Says minato in a sly grin while touching Kushina's ass**

"**All the more reason too" says kushina furiously kissing minato resulting in a make out session.**

'**I just hope Naruto doesn't come early or we don't get too drunk. I already have these confusing feeling towards him, but right now minato is here to quell of me that… for now" says kushina to stop the kissing with her husband and enter the land of dreams.**

**Well everyone this is my first chapter of ****a son's temptation and forbidden desire.**** Review and tell me what you think, so far I can see that it will start out good, but I'll leave the opinions up to you. Once again, this is fiction, just for entertainment! Zeofox signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright let's start by saying that I've gotten more interested in writing again, so far there have been a few good reviews and that is good motivation to keep me going.**

ZeoFox: So far the story is getting attention in both a positive and negatively positive way but it will keep going strong.

Naruto: I am still not going to be a part of this in any way, shape or form!

Zeofox: Naruto stop complaining and learn to cope with it because the sooner you do the sooner you will feel more at ease with the situation.

Naruto: Is your idea of learning to ease with it making me watch an act that should not be seen through my eyes involving my parents?

Zeofox: Dude just let it go it's not like you're the first to see his parents doing it, much less wanting them to be watched.

Kushina: Well I for one do not want anything I do to be watched by somebody or anybody! Much less my sochi! Not that I don't want him to know about what we do, but there are some things that are not supposed to be known!

Minato: I like my privacy respected as do yours. There are things people should not be allowed to know, see, or hear off.

Zeofox: And yet somehow people still find ways to know these personal secrets. Look the story is just starting and I know you three are still trying to wrap your minds around this idea. But know that as the story develops you three will feel more able to get around it and just go with it. This is not the only story to involve you three, there are several that are even more juicy and dramatic.

Minato, Naruto, and kushina: …

Zeofox: you three will enjoy it (probably) end of discussion. Now on with the second chapter of a son's temptation and forbidden desire (I again do not own Naruto or any characters) Also pointing out that I am not advertising any product of anyone, none what so ever! All rights belong to them.

**Chapter 2 When you least expect it**

**Flashback is still on everyone. It is not done yet.**

"Sigh I'm thirsty" says Kushina going to get a glass of water

As she goes into the kitchen she looks at the clock to see its 3:15 in the morning. Gulping down the glass of water she heads back up to the bedroom but along the way she sees naruto's bedroom door slightly opened, going to close it she sees her son peacefully sleeping hearing a mumble or two from him. Looking down at him she can't help but stare at the handsome face of her child.

"He really did get his looks from Minato" says Kushina gazing at him

Kissing her sochi's forehead she couldn't help but look closer seeing his well-developed body and chiseled front, even his shoulders could make any women want to lean on them or kiss them, and now those thoughts she had pushed back and are now coming back once again.

'Any woman would be lucky to have him. So kind, caring, great with others, and a good body! Sigh, sochi, I wish I could have you too… to feel that warmth and those arms around me….' States Kushina only to turn blush heavily at her statement

'Dammit what the hell is wrong with me? I already told myself that I have Minato for this kind of love! Why is it that my sochi gets me so easily riled up like this?! I mean sure he's sweet and all, but….' Says Kushina looking at his body and tempted to spread her hands across his chest and abs

"One touch and that's it! I can't keep thinking this way" says Kushina quietly as she approaches Naruto and lays her hands on his chest and starts feeling his body. The warmth and roughness enveloping her hands

"He's… so warm right now… so very warm…. I… I never felt this from him before… I… oh sochi now you have me tempted to spread my hands all over you…" says Kushina only to abruptly pull back and slowly walk out. Sighing, she heads back to the bedroom to see Minato still asleep like she left.

'Minato, I really hope you can quell me of these thoughts. But I can't help the fact that Naruto is someone I am starting to feel more drawn to. Sigh, I'll deal with this in the morning.' Says Kushina going back to sleep

_Saturday Morning 9:35 A.M._

The morning sun's rays shine through the bedroom window as Kushina opens her sleepy eyes and turns around, reluctantly getting up to start the day. Minato has already left to go perform the Hokage's duties for the day since him as the fourth has to keep an eye on things. Kushina walks into her bathroom located in her bedroom to wash her face, do her business, shower, and get breakfast ready for her and Naruto which knowing him will wake up in a bit.

"let us see what I can make today" says Kushina heading into the kitchen

Naruto, now waking up, stretches before lazily getting up and going to the bathroom. Washing his face and brushing his teeth he goes out for a morning run like he does every week. After telling his mom he'll be back soon Naruto finds himself on a track field that is next to training ground 14, the track was made about a year ago to provide more space being able to maximize cardio workouts. After running 3 laps Naruto is about to start on his 4th when a voice calls out to him.

"Yosh, good morning Naruto-kun, isn't it such a youthful morning were having?" shouts rock lee with enthusiasm. He is around Naruto's age only his appearance is very unusual as much as his eyebrows are, wearing a green spandex suit with leg warmers and a jounin vest.

"Morning lee, I didn't see you there and yea the day is starting out good. Was just finishing running a few laps around the track" says Naruto drinking some water

"I can see that your flames of youth are shining just as bright as the morning sun! I must shine even brighter! We shall have a race in these last two laps to see who is faster, if I have fail I shall do 500 pull-ups while carrying two water coolers on my legs!" shouts lee again with my vigor

"Well I could use some drive to help me finish your on lee" says Naruto getting ready

After running the first lap Naruto and lee are closing in on the finish line, determined not to lose Naruto pumps all his energy into his legs forcing them to run slightly faster than lee, but lee also does the same and it is only by the chin that Naruto won the race.

"I won, in your face bushy-brows!" says Naruto cheering

""Yosh, it does not matter as I will train harder and beat you in our next challenge Naruto-kun! For now I must go and seek today's training with Gai-sensei, until then!" says lee speeding away leaving Naruto lying on the grass with a soft breeze blowing through leaving him to his thoughts.

_With Minato_

Attending to the duties that he has as the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze is struggling with one the very enemies even worse than a tailed beast: Paperwork! But just as he dealt with the Kyuubi no kitsune or the nine tailed fox for short he dealt with this dreaded enemy by using one of the most obvious weapons that not even the sandaime could have thought of… Shadow clones! Simple but brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!

"Ah, gotta love the clones" says Minato leaning his back on the couch

Relaxing and not having to worry about signing anything disguised, Minato's wind starts to wander to the previous night were his wife got up to drink some water. Now he didn't think much of it at first but as he got to check to see what was taking her so long he spotted her in Naruto's room. Now this isn't something strange to him so as he is about to return to their room he comes across one of the most bizarre scenes that he questions if what he is seeing is real or if his sleep induced mind is making him see that Kushina is sensually sliding her hand across their son's body like she does to him when in their times of intimacy.

"I am still not sure if what I saw her doing was really real. I wonder… does Kushina love our son a little too much, or is she just that affectionate." Thinks Minato as questions keep popping up

"Aren't all mothers that way Minato?" says Minato's sensei Jiraiya, the toad sannin, writer and acclaimed super pervet of the Icha Icha series which has pleased men and infuriated women all over konoha. Jiraiya is a man with long white spiky hair with two bangs on the sides, red tear lines running down his face, a forehead protector with the name "Oil" on it, wearing a green short skirt kimono with meshing shirt and matching pants, clog sandals, arm and leg sleeves, and often carrying a huge red summon scroll.

"I mean really Minato you should know how Kushina was when she held Naruto for the first time. She would never let go of the little guy for even a second, even staying next to him when he slept." Says jiraiya remembering the times Naruto was a baby and how Kushina just smothered him with attention and love

"Don't remind me. Naruto could only handle so much from her at times he wanted me to hold him just to get some space for himself" chuckles Minato at the memory

"So anyway why the thoughts on her and Naruto, it can't be just that, can it?" a curious jiraiya says

'Should I tell him? No just looking at him is saying something different.' Thinks Minato

"It was just the attention that's all" states Minato

"Minato, how long have I known you for? Do you really think I can't read your expressions or know how your really feeling?" says jiraiya knowing full well how Minato tends to avoid talking of how he really feels, on any subject

"Sensei its nothing really just a small inconvenience don't worry your perverted little head off" says Minato enraging jiraiya

"Ok I get I write porn but it's my art! Why does everyone say I'm a pervert, when clearly I am a renowned super pervert!" says jiraiya making a dramatic pose

Minato sweat drops. Looking to put off the subject for now he resumes speaking with jiraiya for a while till getting back to work. (Not!)

_With Naruto _

After his morning workout Naruto heads back home to get some breakfast. Entering the house he finds it empty but seeing a note on the fridge:

_Sochi,_

_Went out to do some shopping your breakfast is in the oven. Be back soon_

_Love, kaa-san_

Now knowing he has the house to himself Naruto goes to eat and then relax for a while before getting ready to go out with Kiba and others tonight.

**Timeskip: Several hours later**

Currently the whole family is home as it was now around 8 P.M. Minato and Kushina have finished their daily tasks are now relaxing at home watching a movie with Naruto sitting down on the floor laying back on the couch with his mom and dad in between snuggling. Naruto looks down at his phone to see a message from Kiba saying the party is starting and to come here before they head out to ZetX later. Now dressed and ready to go and waving good-bye to his parents, Naruto drives off to Kiba's place where everyone is.

"Sigh, feels nice to be like this" says Minato with kushina on the couch

"I know mina- kun I know" says Kushina kissing him tenderly

The two proceed to some light kissing with Kushina on top of Minato on the couch and his hands on her back and her hands on his cheeks.

"I think we need to loosen up a bit more kushi-chan" says Minato looking at his wife

"Hmmm, what do you have in mind mina-kun? I'm up for anything as long as it is getting me more, _in the mood_." Says Kushina with a seductive grin

"Do you remember that 'movie' we accidentally ended up buying with the cover in the front a fake and it was actually 'another' type of movie?" says Minato urging Kushina to his idea

"Is that movie the one with a lot of hot and sweaty love scenes in it with a whole lot of upbeat sounds?" says Kushina rubbing her D-cup breasts up to her husband

"That's the one" whispers Minato strongly

"Go get it then, I'll get the vodka" says Kushina seductively

Minato and Kushina both go to grab the desired items and head into the bedroom to loosen up for the night ahead.

_With Naruto_

After meeting up and catching up with everyone Naruto and the gang head to Zetx. Once there Naruto notices that it is indeed packed. Moving through the crowds Naruto spots the other and sits down with them

"Hey Naruto how you holding up so far?" says kiba holding a drink with Ino around his arm. Ino and Kiba have been dating for about a year now and it was quite a shocker to the rest especially since she didn't like him from the beginning with all the nicknames and bad hygiene. But after the conclusion of the fourth great shinobi war him and Ino have suddenly begun to talk, then started to hangout and eventually they got together,

"I'm having fun dude. Been a while since I left the house" says Naruto talking to his best friend. Kiba and him now look at each other like brothers now since after the whole fiasco with Sasuke, Naruto did not consider him much, but was still someone he accepted as a comrade, even if he still an ass.

"Well this place is troublesome but like you said Naruto, it's better than being at home with my mom nagging at everything." Says Shikamaru who looks off to see Choji dancing with a girl name Shuzuku, she has long flowing brown hair and is wearing a tank top shirt combo with fitting black jeans, a spike belt, and heels. If there is one thing Shikamaru has not noticed until now is that his best buddy, sure knows how to dance.

After a while of dancing, some drinking, and screwing around with everyone they all decide it's time to head out since its really late, close to being midnight. Naruto while slightly tipsy knocks out for a bit before attempting the long drive back home.

_With Minato & Kushina_

**An hour earlier**

Minato and Kushina were now pretty much loosened up and were now watching a porn movie while on a 5th round of vodka. And so far things were starting to get pretty hot between the two of them.

"Minato, baby this movie is getting so fucking hot. So why don't you and I get on with some hot steamy fucking ourselves?" Says Kushina now gulping down her 5th glass of vodka

"Then strip and let me feel that ass I love so much" says Minato loudly

**(Lemon Scene, first time doing this but I aim to please. Enjoy!)**

Minato lunged at Kushina with a very heated kiss putting in as much love and force behind it as possible. Kushina welcomed the kiss by returning one of her own with equal ferocity. She then proceeded to strip out of her shirt wearing a red lacy bra that with a snap of the clamp holding them from her back, released her D-cup breasts for Minato to see and then fondle.

"So soft, have they gotten bigger?" Minato said now moving his hands sensually and groping them tightly but gently

"I've gone up a size Mina-kun" says Kushina with pride in her voice. Minato then went down and started suckling the left while rotating the other.

"Minato, oh, yes suck the other one too" said Kushina moaning in pleasure

Minato then moves to the other one giving it the same pleasure as he the other one taking the nipple into his mouth, sucking and passing his tongue over it. Kushina moans loudly as her husband's hands have now moved downward going straight for her womanhood. Minato then starts planting soft gently kisses on her neck, shoulders, going down slowly but Kushina interrupted him.

"Minato, your wearing too much" says kushina going to take Minato's jacket, vest, and shirt off, then stripping him of his pants leaving only him in his boxers.

"Well you still have something blocking me from going down any further" says Minato to which Kushina takes off her skirt exposing the red thong she wore. Minato then continues were he left off giving more kisses until he reaches his set place. Moving two fingers slowly on the fabric Kushina whimpers at the touch of her husband then moves the fabric inserting a finger into the soaked channel, causing Kushina to moan.

"Mi-minato, oh god, more, keep going, more" moans Mushina, her breathing increasing

"Of course Kushi-chan" says Minato now inserting two then three fingers inside of her bringing her voice even louder than before clutching onto them.

"Minato, I want you to eat me out, now! I want to feel the skill that caused me the pleasurable pulse I felt before all those nights ago" says Kushina begging him to use his skill which he does by the smirk on his face.

"You are going to be begging for more" says Minato sticking his tongue out and tasting her. Kushina was remembering that night when she climaxed from the way he moved to fluidly touching the right points. Minato slides his tongue through her channel in rotation making sure every part of her was passed over by his tongue. Going in deeper by thrusting he reaches only for Kushina to grasp his head and pull him close.

"Minato, your tongue is swirling inside. It's so goooood." Says Kushina getting closer to her climax, Minato continues to move his tongue inside her and feeling of how her walls are starting to clamp on his tongue, she was close to climaxing.

"Kushi-chan, you taste so sweet right now" says Minato

"Yes please, taste me further, I am so close, so close" says Kushina gripping the bed sheets

Minato speeds up quickly so Kushina could come soon. As soon as his tongue touches her clitoris she grips his head tightly shouting her release at the top her lungs.

"Minato! Yes,Yes,I'm,I'm ,CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIING!" shouts Kushina thrusting her body upwards from her release while minato gulps down her sweet taste. Panting, Kushina looks down to see Minato pitching a tent in his boxers. Quickly she crawls towards him pulling him into a kiss.

"Minato-kun, that was, wonderful. Now, let me show you how I can work on you" says Kushina going down on him removing his boxers revealing his 9 inch manhood. Gripping it slightly she starts jerking him off to get him hard while playing with his jewels

"Looks like your 'friend' is very happy to see me" says Kushina racing her tongue through his length

"Oh Kushina, yes like that" Moans Minato as she gulps down the head of his dick and starts sucking him off to make him feel even better

"Kushi-chan your mouth feels so warm" says Minato his dick pulsing clearly enjoying his treatment. Kushina increases the speed and slurps him up faster, desiring the taste of his seed in her mouth

"Kushina! I'm, I'm cumming!" Says Minato as Kushina takes down of all his essence, some spilling on her breasts and on her face. She scoops up some semen on her fingers to taste more of him relishing the flavor of her lover.

"Didn't think you would come that much Minato, you taste very good." Says Kushina drinking his cum, she then climbs into bed to begin another make out-session leading to the main part as the porn is still running in the background. The sounds of thrusting, panting, and exhaustion made Kushina and Minato all the more heated up to start this course. Removing her thong and his boxers Minato positions himself on top of Kushina

"Don't tease me I want it now!" says Kushina clearly not liking what he did

"You know what you have to say to make me go in" a sly Minato says to her

"Please, please darling, give me that cock! I want it stirring my pussy all the way through!" shouts Kushina to which Minato roughly enters her gasping on how warm and wet she is.

"Oh Minato, it has been a while now since I had you inside me! Oh fuck me!" shouts Kushina enjoying the sensation Minato was giving her from so long ago

"Your pussy is the way I remember it, so wet and tight" says Minato thrusting in and out so roughly. After a short while Minato is close to climaxing as well as Kushina

"Kushi-chan I'm going to cum, where do you want it" says Minato twitching inside of her

"I want it inside me. Shoot all of your cum inside me!" shouts Kushina as with one more thrust Minato ejaculates inside her, covering her cavern with his white painting. Removing himself from her Kushina gets crawls on all fours shaking her hot rear end to once again get him hard.

"Minato your not done yet are you, I still want you to take me from behind now and fuck me hard my sonic Burster" says Kushina. The nickname sonic bBurster which Kushina gave to Minato on the night Naruto was conceived was when minato would go into overdrive when he was penetrating her from behind, picking up speed until kushina quells under the pressure where her arms and legs give out from exhaustion of over pleasure.

"I still have more than enough only this time you know won't know until you black out, Kushi- chan" says Minato kissing her. Aligning himself behind her and grabbing her luscious hips he starts pounding away at her smoothly, then roughly.

"Oh yes Minato! Harder, harder, fuck me harder!" shouts Kushina starting to tremble under the vibrations going through her. For the next half hour both lovers continue until switching positions with Minato on top again and Kushina gazing at him with love in her eyes. Little do they know that there time was not only being enjoyed by them, but another that they would have never have imagined would see them at this level on a personal scale, a very personal scale.

_With Naruto_

**Half an hour before**

After dozing off for a bit Naruto feels he is more than able to drive back home safely seeing as how he didn't drink as much but the liquor was still strong to make him tipsy. Starting the car and heading back home, he thinks of how everyone has changed and hooked ever since the war ended. Many of his friends are already together or have settled down while others have moved to other locations for reasons unknown.

"Wish I had someone to love like they did" Naruto sighs sadly. His love life hasn't exactly been peachy due to a number of reasons, and he doesn't need to re-live those reasons over again. Pulling into the driveway of his home Naruto exits the car and heads into the house.

"Hmm, lights are off, did Tou-san and Kaa-san go to bed already?" wonders Naruto as he puts his keys on the counter. Grabbing a glass of water he heads upstairs not noticing the almost empty bottle of liquor or the fact that he is about to see something he should never witness. As he heads to his room he hears the faint sounds of grunting, panting, and moaning coming from his parent's room.

"Are they ok?" says Naruto approaching the door that is slightly left open. He opens the door a bit further walking in to check if there alright, only for him to see a show that shocks him to his own self: He has just walked in on his parents are literally making love! And what's worse is that he is seeing their naked bodies covered in sweat, and hearing the vulgar sounds they are making, in front of their son mind you

**Flashback End, continuing from where we started on chapter 1**

"Yes, yes mina-kun push that sweet cock of yours in deeper! Oh god that feels so fucking good" says Kushina with her ass in the air and Minato pounding into her, before she pushes him off and brings him down with her to re-enter her in the missionary position once again.

"Oh Kushi-chain your pussy is gripping me so tightly" says Minato panting

Naruto can only look in both shock and amazement at his parents going at it like a couple of wildcats. He knows that he should quietly or rapidly get the hell out of there and try to push this horrible memory from being burned in his mind…. But, for some very odd reasons he can't bring himself to do it or move from that spot in the event to stop himself from seeing this intoxicating but dreaded scene that no child or family member should see.

"Harder Minato, harder, Faster" says Kushina bucking her hips against Minato while he pushes in

"Kushi-chan, I'm coming in close! I can feel it" says Minato scrunching his face as he is about to climax

"I want it all, give it to me, your essence, I want it all in me!" shouts Kushina as Naruto continues to stare at both of them. Until the smell and heat surrounding the room affects Naruto as he zips his jacket open feeling the heat from them both as minato now reaches his climax

"Kushi-chan I'm cumming!" Shouts minato spraying his cum inside her pussy before laying on top her in exhausted while kushina feels him filling her up then looking up at him and kissing him

"Oh mina-kun I love you. That was so wonderful" says Kushina weakly

"It was amazing for me too" says Minato

While both look at the other Naruto is now stripped of his jacket with his shirt split down the middle panting with a heated and lustful expression on the floor on one knee. Both Minato and Kushina are still dazed from the vodka and look at Naruto with a cheerful expression

"Hey sochi, how was the party? You didn't drink too much did you?" says Kushina panting

"I bet you had your own share of fun with everyone didn't you? How have the others been son?" says Minato panting as well

At this point all three are unaware of what had just happened and what they had just seen or shown. It isn't until their senses clear up that both Minato and Kushina eyes snap open and scramble to stop Naruto from seeing them naked and Naruto to do the only thing that can save him from explaining why the hell he is in here: Faint. That's right, he fainted.

All three are thinking the exact same thing: How the fuck am I gonna explain this?!

**Well people this chapter is now brought to a close. Like last time please rate and review and leave in your opinions. To those who said why the first chapter is bolded, I left it there and neglected to turn off the setting so there. Zeofox out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gotten a few good reviews and I must say I didn't think this story would get any attention as any of the other incest fiction stories do. But I'm proud of my story and will see to it that it grows.**

Zeofox: I still can't believe the looks on all of your faces when you caught sight of each other! lol

Naruto: Don't bring that up I'm still getting through hell because of it! I cannot believe you got me to sit and watch my parents do it! I couldn't eat for three days straight you jerk!

Zeofox: Don't blame me for your wandering eye Naruto. But now you know how you came to be when you were conceived and are now a family of three. (Hey I rhymed)

Naruto: Don't say anymore or I swear to kami I will hurt you!

Zeofox: Easy dude. Here, eat some ramen that'll chill you out (Naruto grabs ramen and chows down) How are you two holding up?

Kushina: Do you really have to ask! Because of what my sochi just witnessed I'll never be able to live it down! I can't even talk to him without it being tense not to mention he saw a side of me that only minato and very few can only see!

Minato: you think you're the only one who has it bad? He saw both of us do and say things that would make swingers look like they are having a gathering!

At this point both him and her start arguing about what they are going to do to fix this mess

Zeofox: While we leave those two to their argument Naruto please do the disclosure

Naruto: Zeofox does not own me or anyone else in my universe. Mmmm, good ramen!

**Chapter 3 that's your own fault**

"Wind style: Heaven Cyclone!" Shouted Naruto releasing several wind gusts onto the training dummies shredding them to pieces

"One more, wind style: Heaven Cyclone!" Shouted Naruto once again sending wind gusts from his mouth and onto the dummies destroying them

*panting* "Even training as hard as I can cannot make me forget what happened last Saturday night. Dammit I can't even look at my parents without remembering what they were doing!" says Naruto furiously blushing.

A week had passed since what happened that night with Naruto and his parents and the family of three has not shown any signs of getting past the extremely mortifying encounter that was and I quote 'really learning first-hand how you were made'. Even Minato and Kushina have trouble speaking to each other, but not as much as they do with Naruto. And things were not getting any better the next day because somebody was gonna have to talk to get this huge mess straightened out!

_Flashback Sunday Afternoon 2:00 P.M_

Naruto was sitting near his desktop writing plans for a project and listening to music to get his mind off from what happened with his parents. Trying to find the measurements for the grappling gauntlet is starting to get on his nerves.

"I'm gonna go get a soda" says Naruto walking downstairs while muttering a way to figure out the measurements

"The alignment of the back of the gauntlet is too far high and the launch mechanism that shoots off the wire hook is not yet strong enough to hold more than 60 pounds… I need to find some material to increase the strength. But I have to make sure that the mechanism doesn't get jammed…" says Naruto as he walks into the kitchen grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Sochi! Can you come here for a moment your father and I need to talk to you" says Kushina in a serious voice but was masking it in complete nervousness

"What?" Shouts Naruto

"Naruto just get in here now!" shouts Minato just as easily as nervous and quivering like a leaf

Making his way to the library Naruto finds himself in the presence of both his parents who are still clearly upset and/or embarrassed from what happened. Finding a chair Naruto sits down drinking his soda to ease up but the nervousness is getting to him. Minato and Kushina called him in here to talk about what happened last night between them and Naruto, and yet none can even say so much as a single word. But someone has to talk otherwise it's just gonna get even more troublesome!

Somewhere in the village a lazy nara sneezes at the use of his phrase

"Whoever is saying my phrase I applaud them, I would pump my fist, but that seems like too much trouble to do" says Shikamaru looking back at the clouds

Deciding to get this conversation out of the way quickly Naruto is the first to speak

"Is this about w-w-what happened last night? Because if it is I for one thought you guys were hurt or something. So how was I supposed to know that you were... w-we-well, you know?!" says Naruto with a huge embarrassing blush at the end.

"Sochi, we-we understand that it was not intentional on your part. Your father and I are at fault too as we didn't know what could happen." Says Kushina mildly blushing

"Naruto what you saw last night and what we were doing was a side of us that we never had any intention of you seeing. Look, there are…" says Minato but was interrupted by Naruto

"Tou-san I get what you are saying and please I don't wanna hear the rest of that sentence. What your trying to say is that you two have private moments that while I shouldn't know about them I cannot know about them." Says Naruto looking down-

"Well what you are saying is indeed correct sochi, your father and I have discussed this ourselves before coming to talk to you." Says Kushina now feeling a bit more relaxed in talking to Naruto about this

"Sigh Naruto we know that you are no longer the little boy that your mother once carried and smothered with love and attention. So we are going to ask you, both of us, this question? Says Minato while kushina hopes that all three of them can resume their lives like nothing ever happened

"Naruto, when-when-'_come on Minato just say it! Grow a backbone dammit! '_when you saw us both ma-ma" stutters Minato unable to say anything further because of the many wrong reasons why he should not ask this question to his son.

"Sochi when you saw us making love in our bedroom why exactly where you in there in the first place?! It could not have been just seeing? And please, be honest!" says kushina blushing heavily. She needs to know what her son was thinking that night when he just came in out of nowhere

Naruto for his part was stunned that his mom would be so straightforward with that question. Looking down Naruto tries to come up with an answer but hardly anything seems to come to mind especially in this type of delicate situation. Sighing Naruto drinks the rest of his soda and responds

"I didn't really have any intention per say. I just heard the grunts and moaning and I thought you one of you was hurt or something as I said before! How was I supposed to know the two of you were having sex?!" answers Naruto uncaring at the moment

"Oh I don't know what about the fact that those 'noises' you heard could have meant something else? Your old enough you should know what they mean!" shouts Kushina in embarrassment

"Look kaa-san I did not have any ill intentions or anything perverted in mind that I can tell you!" Says Naruto stating his claim

"Then explain why you were on the floor on one knee with both your sweater off and shirt split through the middle breathing heavily, looking at us with a heated face?" says Minato not buying his son's side of the story

"Please don't make me answer that tou-san. And more importantly, if you two saw me in there, why didn't either you say or do anything to get me to stop looking! Why don't you both explain that?!" says Naruto looking at them with a serious expression

At this both Minato and Kushina were sweating. He had a very good point, why didn't they stop him from looking or forcefully told him to get out? Could they have…. No…. oh no fucking way! That is just… ugh…!

"Well, we-we- we- thought we were seeing things I mean we were still dazed and pretty tired and those scented candles kinda made our minds numb" says kushina chuckling nervously

"Yeah naruto what your mom said hehehe" says Minato also chuckling nervously

"…..Do you really expect me to believe that shet? I mean, scented candles, I think it's pretty obvious that you two either didn't care or were possibly drunk" says Naruto with arms crossed.

"Sochi, watch your mouth mister I will not have anyone cursing in this house" says kushina as she does not like anyone in the house cursing.

Right now Naruto is pretty much stressed at all this, and so are Minato and Kushina as this conversation was hardly getting anywhere. Out of the blue Minato's phone rings. Looking at the I.D it is one of the advisors calling to let him know of a meeting informing all jounins about several new policies going into effect this month that involves several regulations as well as mission classes. Sighing, he tells him he will be there soon.

"That was one of my advisors, I have a meeting to attend to. All of us will talk about this later ok. The sooner we get this cleared up the sooner I can walk the halls of this house without the awkward silences." Says Minato warping to the Hokage tower using a Hiraishin Kunai leaving Naruto and Kushina alone.

"Sigh I'm going back to my room." Says Naruto relieved he doesn't have to deal with this for the moment

Kushina just slomps into the chair exhausted, she didn't think this conversation would take so much out of her.

"I'm going to bed maybe some sleep will help me chill the hell out. God If it's not with thing with Sochi it's another" says Kushina heading upstairs and jumping on her bed knocking out for a while.

_Hokage tower council chambers_

Alright is everyone in attendance? This meeting is only reserved for the shinobi council, civilian council please escort yourselves out immediately" says Minato pointing out

"Hokage-sama this meeting is as just as much concern to us as it is them" says a civilian merchant

"That is where you are wrong. Right now this meeting is strictly for shinobi! Now I repeat, the civilian council will have to leave the room immediately!" says Minato becoming more strict by the minute

"Well what is it that is so important that all of us cannot have our say in? I mean surely it could be something that we provide support in to better the subject" says a civilian business owner of a clothing store

"Like I said it is shinobi matters. Now I do not wish to repeat myself a third time so you have a choice here." Says Minato and with a snap of his finger summons a squad of ANBU

"Escort all of yourselves out willingly or be handled out forcefully. This meeting does not concern the civilian council!" Shouts Minato not taking any more shit from these people

"It matters little what you think Hokage-sama, we are not leaving this room regardless of what you say. We are in charge of this village's safety and well-being just as much as these ninja's are." States a civilian trader

Not even bothering to speak up Minato forcefully has every civilian in the room taken out kicking and screaming, some knocked out, others hurt anything to get them out the place. He was not in the mood to deal with anybody's shit today. He has enough on his plate with his family, and right now he doesn't need the civilian council's bitching

"Now with that problem cleared up let's get back to the business at hand" says Minato looking over the memo

"First agenda, missions. We have received information that from now until further notice missions ranging from classes B-S will now will be double lettered to increase the difficulty level by around 20% meaning that conditions set forth before briefing will include more than one objective to be completed along with the main mission objective. An example of this is a BA mission, or AA mission, or AB mission, however it is put. Double lettered missions will now require two jounins to be completed. Double B class missions will require two jounins as well if a genin team is taking on said mission they will need experience in regards to having participated in the chunnin exams at least once. No genin teams or jounin sensei will be able to take on double lettered missions unless they fill the requirements necessary. Any questions so far?" asks Minato making sure that everyone is clear so far

"I really didn't expect something like this Hokage-sama. I just thought that it was some old boring and long detailed policy about regulations." Says Chouza Akamichi, head of the Akamichi clan and powerhouse! But call these giants Fat, and your ass is road kill!

"At least it isn't. Now there is something interesting to add more excitement to the dullness that's been present." Says Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan

"I agree with you there. Things have been rather uninteresting in the village lately" claims Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame clan

"Ok that was just weird coming from you Shibi, your usually so reserved and don't state a true opinion to any questions." Says Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan and proclaimed over-confident cocky bastard with a stick so far up the ass it's surprising it doesn't show itself when they sit down. But after the war the arrogance has down a notch or two.

"Anyway, moving on to the other agenda's marked down." Says Minato moving on to the policy section

"For this year policies have not changed as much only this time each jounin new, current, or re-instated will have to oblige to re-examination of skills, assessment, and current level of experience. Nothing too big just standard reviewing is all." Says Minato crossing out the policy section

"Sigh, troublesome, why go ahead and review what we already know off? Can't we get something easier and less demanding?" says Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan and both intellectual but seriously lazy.

"Still the lazy ass as ever huh Shikaku." Says Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamakana clan and interrogator of the I&T department solving crimes and probing minds since the third war. Seen and done a lot of crab is it still a wonder he's not crazy from going inside too many heads?

"Eh, you know me. Would rather be on a grass hill looking at the clouds like my son" Says Shikaku now agreeing with his son's analogy

"Ok then, are there any questions before we move to the last few objectives?" says Minato wanting to get this over and done with

The rest of the meeting was pretty boring and informative add that to the fact that Minato still had lingering thoughts about the other night figuring out how to still fix the mess that happened. It's bad enough his son caught his 'fuck session' with Kushina on a drunk roll, but trying to find out why exactly he was there and why they didn't do anything about it, is like trying to figure out why Iwa chose to live in a place filled with rocks.

"I need a drink" says Minato grabbing a bottle of vodka, pouring himself a glass he gulps it down letting the burning sensation numb him

"Haaaaa, I needed that" says Minato lying in front of the table. 'I really need a word of advice'

Hearing a knock on the door Minato ushers them to enter, and seeing who it is, Minato is at least glad for the distraction.

"Kakashi, anything I can do for you?" says Minato to his former student

"Just wanted to come by and see how you were doing, you look distracted when you were in the meeting. Is everything ok sensei?" asked Kakashi in a caring tone

"Yes Kakashi, all is fine." Says Minato hoping to leave it at that

"Are you sure? Because your eyes say otherwise sensei" says Kakashi knowing his sensei wanted to avoid the subject.

"Sigh Kakashi I know you worry but like I said everything is fine don't worry" says Minato really wanting to leave it at that

"Well, if you say so. Just like you were there for me, know I'm here if you need someone to talk too." Says Kakashi as he left the office

At this point Minato just poured himself another drink. He really hoped a solution would present itself so he could breathe easier. Oh Minato if you only knew what is underway you are going to need more than vodka to deal with this crap.

_Namikaze Compound_

Waking up from her nap Kushina stretched and went downstairs to go tend to the needs of the house only to hear the doorbell ring

"Wonder who that could be?" says Kushina going to the door to find her childhood friend Mikoto Uchiha. (Note: The uchiha clan in my story did not revolt. Some if not all just left of their own accord.)

"Hello Kushina-chan, thought I'd come by and see how you were doing." Says Mikoto entering the compound

"I've been doing fine Mikoto-chan. Nothing out of the ordinary '_if you can call my son seeing first-hand how he was made ordinary'_ but other than that, just the same" says Kushina

"Well glad to see that everything with you is ok. You wouldn't believe the things I've been hearing in the village lately! They would make the things you and minato do look like first base" says mikoto chuckling at kushina's raised eyebrow

"Really now, are you sure there not just rumors that people make to get rid of everyday boredom" says Kushina in a neutral tone

"Some I suppose, but the others would make you look in both awe and shame! In fact, why don't I tell you some of this over snacks!" says MIkoto going to get some treats

Naruto, like Kushina, woke up from his nap decided to head out for a bit to look around the village for anything of particular interest

"*Yawn* hey kaa-san I'm going out for a bit. See what's new around the village. You want anything while I'm gone?" says Naruto to Kushina knowing she would want a treat or something

"Ok sochi, be careful and no I'm good." Says Kushina with Naruto reaching for the keys and heading out but not before giving a kiss on Kushina's cheek, this left her surprised, as Naruto rarely ever gives her kisses anymore since he stopped doing it when he was ten years old. Blushing a bit, she goes back to the kitchen with a small smile on her face.

"Sochi, despite the fact that after what happened, I'm glad you are still enough of yourself to show me, and give me affection. His kisses always felt so warm…. Ok I really need to talk with somebody about this!" Says Kushina making a mental note to get these feelings sorted out. Luckily, she hopes mikoto could give some advice, if at least enough to even things out.

**Ok everyone chapter 3 is done. Hope you all enjoyed it and to those who were expecting a lemon… do not worry there will plenty to come so just be patient. I will also be starting on a new story upon request. Like always rate & review. Zeofox out!**


End file.
